When I was… When You were
by Piper Daralis
Summary: Melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa justru makin membuat Jongin terpana. Mengabaikan matanya yang merah dan sedikit perih karena tisu yang dilempar Kyungsoo. Dia terpaku pada Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum lagi. Oh…apa Jongin benar sudah gila? Dia benar-benar menyeramkan. Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya. Melihat Jongin yang…tersenyum lagi? Astaga. [Kaisoo] My 7th fic.


**Title : When I was… When You were**

**Author : Piper Daralis**

**Cast : Jongin, Kyungsoo from EXO**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Rate : K+**

**Piper Daralis**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**When I was… When You were**

**©140228**

**.**

.

Jongin tak melepas senyum dari bibirnya mulai dari bangun tidur tadi pagi. Merapikan tempat tidur, mandi lalu berpakaian. Dan sekarang berada di depan cermin, senyumnya bertambah lebar.

"Kau memang tampan, Jongin," berkata pada bayangannya dalam cermin.

Mengambil kunci mobil lalu bergegas pergi ke tempat tujuannya. Jongin berhenti di sebuah tempat makan _Coffee Breakfast. _Jongin memilih tempat duduk paling sudut dekat jendela kaca. Merasakan suasana damai di Minggu pagi yang menenangkan. Ditambah aroma kopi dan alunan musik yang membuat siapapun merasakan ketenangan.

Bunyi lonceng kecil di atas pintu masuk kafe berbunyi menandakan ada yang masuk kafe. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Ah…senyum Jongin makin lebar. Jongin melambaikan tangannya memberitahu orang itu posisinya. Setelah melihat Jongin, orang itu ikut tersenyum lebar dan mendatangi tempat Jongin. Orang ini, yang menjadi alasan mengapa Jongin selalu tersenyum sepanjang pagi. Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Belum, baru saja."

Jongin memanggil pelayan kafe dan memesan menu yang mereka inginkan. Setelah pelayan pergi, Jongin kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada orang di depannya. Tanpa kedip dan senyum yang tak juga lekang dari wajahnya, memandangi Kyungsoo yang begitu indah dalam pandangannya. Bagaimana Kyungsoo merapikan bajunya, memasukkan ponsel ke tasnya, memandangi seluruh kafe dengan mata bulat besarnya, apapun yang dilakukan Kyungsoo menarik untuknya. Sampai pandangan Kyungsoo bertemu dengannya. Kyungsoo memandang Jongin bingung, kenapa Jongin melihatnya begitu. Tak ada yang salah pada penampilannya. Tapi mau tak mau, Kyungsoo malu juga. Dia menahan senyum malu lalu menunduk dengan pipi yang memerah. Melihat itu Jongin tertawa kecil. Benar-benar…Kyungsoo yang tidak melakukan apapun mampu membuat Jongin jatuh.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Kyungsoo sedikit cemberut.

"Ha…tidak. Kau lucu."

"Eoh? Apanya yang lucu?"

"…tidak. Kau lucu bahkan saat kau diam. Itu saja, jadi kau yang begerak sedikit itu semakin lucu."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. Sungguh penjelasan yang aneh. Apa Jongin kira wajah Kyungsoo wajah pelawak. Pemikirannya itu makin membuat Kyungsoo bingung, tampak jelas di rautnya.

"Hahaha…hahap-" Jongin berhenti tertawa melihat Kyungsoo makin cemberut dan membulatkan matanya.

"Sudah gila, ya? Sedari tadi kau hanya senyum-senyum lalu tertawa, tahu!"

"…hem…mungkin…"

Ish, Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kesal saja. Dari tadi melihatnya sambil tersenyum kemudian tertawa, senyum lagi, tertawa lagi, apa Kyungsoo selucu itu. Kyungsoo 'kan sedang tidak melucu. Jongin mengejeknya, ya?

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu, Jongin!"

"…heeemm…" Jongin justru mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menyangga dengan tangannya.

"…isshh…" Kyungsoo tambah kesal saja, lalu mengambil tisu yang ada di meja dan melemparnya ke wajah Jongin.

"Aww…aww…"

"Hahahah…rasakan itu. Siapa suruh mendekatkan wajahmu yang menyeramkan itu padaku."

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa justru makin membuat Jongin terpana. Mengabaikan matanya yang merah dan sedikit perih karena tisu yang dilempar Kyungsoo. Dia terpaku pada Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum lagi. Oh…apa Jongin benar sudah gila? Dia benar-benar menyeramkan. Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya. Melihat Jongin yang…tersenyum lagi? Astaga.

"Kim Jongin…BERHENTI!"

Selanjutnya terlihat Jongin yang panik lalu berdiri dan menunduk pada pelanggan kafe lain yang melihat risih pada mereka, terganggu pastinya.

.

.

"Kau berubah…sangat," kata Kyungsoo sambil menikmati sarapannya.

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya, "aku tahu, dan itu semua karenamu."

"Benarkah? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Karena kau lu-"

"Kau mau aku melempar wajahmu lagi, Jongin?" Kyungsoo memotong sebelum Jongin berkata dia lucu seperti tadi.

"Kau ingat, dulu kau bilang kau ingin agar aku lebih banyak bicara, tersenyum, tertawa, dan punya banyak teman, 'kan? Dan sekarang aku sudah memenuhi semuanya," kata Jongin bangga.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena kau yang menginginkannya."

"Apa keinginanku harus kau penuhi?"

"Ya. Tentu saja."

"Aku tidak menyangka. Seseorang yang dulu amat sombong, tidak mau bergaul, sekarang bisa tersenyum seperti orang gila."

"Sudahlah, itu semua hanya masa lalu."

"Seseorang yang dulu bahkan tak mau berbicara dengan orang-orang yang menurutnya rendah, justru berubah karena-"

"Aku bilang sudah, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo diam mendengar nada Jongin berubah datar. Dia hanya masih tidak percaya dengan Jongin di hadapannya sekarang. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Jongin yang dikenalnya dulu.

"Aku bukan Jongin yang dulu lagi, kau lihat?" Jongin merubah mimiknya dan menangkup kedua pipinya mencoba terlihat lucu untuk Kyungsoo yang terdiam karena perkataannya tadi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, Jongin memang sudah berusaha keras sepertinya, "terima kasih, Jongin."

.

.

Jongin yang dulu, yang pertama Kyungsoo tahu saat masuk sekolah menengah adalah Jongin si murid yang sebenarnya tidak sombong juga angkuh seperti kata Kyungsoo. Jongin yang tumbuh di keluarga terhormat dan terbiasa dengan etika dan kesantunan tingkat tinggi hanya merasa risih dengan murid lain yang dengan mudahnya berteriak, tertawa dan membuat keributan semau mereka. Dan selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang juga 'sama' dengannya membuat Jongin merasa tidak cocok dengan orang-orang yang menurutnya tidak sama dengannya. Seperti membuang sampah sembarangan, seumur hidup Jongin tidak pernah melakukannya, dia selalu menjaga kebersihan. Atau membeli makanan yang dijual pedagang pinggir jalan, uh…itu kotor 'kan. Juga murid-murid yang pulang sekolah dengan angkutan umum, panas dan berdesakan di dalamnya. Jongin tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya pulang selain dengan mobil pribadi keluarga yang tiap hari mengantarjemputnya. Jongin bukannya sombong, apalagi angkuh, bukan. Dia hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu semua. Jongin merasa dia berbeda dengan mereka. Hanya ada beberapa yang menurutnya sama dengannya, teman-temannya yang memiliki status sama dengannya. _Ascribed status_, tahu 'kan? Inilah yang membuat Jongin dianggap sebagai orang yang sombong. Sosoknya dianggap sebagai si orang kaya yang hanya mau berteman dengan orang kaya juga. Memang itu kenyataannya, tapi dalam pandangan yang berbeda. Jongin tidak pernah berbicara apalagi berteman dengan orang yang tidak sebanding dengannya.

Sampai suatu hari temannya bernama Sehun memaksanya ikut makan di kantin. Sehun menarik tangannya, jadi dia ikut. Tapi dia tetap makan bekal makan siang dari rumah. Dia tidak mau makan makanan yang mungkin tidak terjaga kebersihannya. Seperti dugaannya, tempat ini bising. Apa mereka semua tidak bisa makan dengan diam dan tenang? Makan sambil berbicara apalagi tertawa itu dilarang. Tidak sopan. Tapi tau apa mereka tentang kesopanan. Mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Kumpulan murid di meja tengah adalah yang paling ribut. Jongin bisa mendengar ada yang berbicara keras lalu yang lainnya tertawa dengan suara yang tak kalah keras. Ya ampun…dia tidak akan pernah tertawa dengan cara begitu. Sangat tidak berkelas.

Jongin menoleh pada kumpulan orang-orang pembuat keributan itu. Dan itulah pertama kalinya dia melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merupakan bagian dari orang-orang tak tahu sopan santun itu. Tapi peduli apa pada kesopanan sekarang? Melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa…hei, dia tidak melepas pandangan pada murid bekulit putih, berbadan kecil dengan mata bulat besar itu. Kenapa Jongin mendadak merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat melihatnya? Jongin sebelum ini tidak pernah melihat orang-orang seperti itu lebih dari dua detik.

Jongin kira perasaan itu hanya kebetulan, atau apalah, dia mencoba tidak pikirkan. Tapi ternyata rasa itu tidak hilang juga. Berjam-jam, dia masih ingat lelaki manis yang dilihatnya tadi. Dan sekarang kenapa muncul lagi di pikirannya, dia jadi tidak bisa tidur. Dia penasaran. Siapa gerangan murid manis yang sudah menyita perhatiannya itu?

Semenjak itu, Jongin jadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Mengetahui namanya dari tulisan di loker Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berteman dengan Chen, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang merupakan murid berpredikat 'mulut lebar tidak bisa diam'. Kyungsoo amat dekat dengan teman-temannya. Dia selalu bercerita dengan bersemangat pada mereka. Jongin tidak pernah punya teman sampai seperti itu. Dia hanya sekedar berteman. Dalam hatinya, dia juga ingin berteman dengan Kyungsoo. Ingin dekat dengannya.

Maka tiap kali Jongin dengan sengaja atau tidak berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo, dia selalu mencoba bersikap baik. Mungkin belum bisa sampai mengajak berkenalan, cukup mencoba tersenyum saja. Dan Kyungsoo selalu membalasnya dengan sedikit senyuman dan tatapan heran. Mata besarnya mengarah pada Jongin dan bibirnya tersenyum kecil. Mungkin Kyungsoo heran kenapa orang seperti Jongin bisa tersenyum duluan padanya. Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya mengenal dirinya sebagai murid yang sombong dan bermuka datar. Jongin pernah mendengar mereka membicarakannya. Jadi pasti sekarang Kyungsoo heran dengan kelakuan Jongin, ya… Jongin sendiri juga heran.

Tapi kenyataannya Kyungsoo adalah anak periang dan ramah. Terus-terusan berpapasan dan mendapat senyuman Jongin menandakan Jongin adalah temannya. Memang begitu, 'kan? Saat seseorang yang sering berpapasan dan tersenyum padamu dan kau membalas senyumnya, secara tidak langsung kalian menjadi teman satu sama lain. Kyungsoo sering bertemu dengan Jongin di perpustakaan, akhirnya mereka membaca bersama lalu berbicara tentang buku kesukaan mereka. Kyungsoo bertemu Jongin di ruang musik dan mereka membahas tentang lagu-lagu kesukaan mereka. Kyungsoo bertemu Jongin dimanapun, mereka berakhir dengan mengobrol seru. Ternyata Jongin tidak seburuk yang dikatakan murid-murid lain. Jongin memang tertutup tapi saat sudah mengenalnya, dia anak yang tidak membosankan, apalagi sombong.

Teman-teman Kyungsoo memanggilnya saat dia sedang berdua dengan Jongin. Mereka bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo bisa sedekat itu dengan si murid sombong? Kyungsoo harus hati-hati, mungkin Jongin punya maksud lain. Kyungsoo sudah menjelaskan bahwa Jongin adalah temannya sekarang dan Jongin adalah anak yang baik. Tapi teman-temannya bersikeras bahwa Kyungsoo lebih baik menjauhinya. Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang amat dekat dengan Jongin yang pernah mereka lihat. Mereka tidak ingin Kyungsoo berteman dengan orang seperti itu. Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan lagi, tapi Jongin sudah mendengar semuanya. Dia marah, memangnya dia orang jahat? Dia hanya ingin berteman karena dia…menyukai Kyungsoo. Dia tidak punya maksud lain yang entah apa seperti kata mereka. Jongin lalu berkata dengan raut datarnya tentang mereka yang tidak punya sopan santun dan etika. Teman-teman Kyungsoo tidak terima dan membalas perkataannya. Adu mulut karena kesalahpahaman itu berhenti karena teriakan Kyungsoo. Jongin berkata bahwa dia sudah membuang waktu dan tenaganya untuk orang-orang yang tidak pantas seperti mereka, lalu pergi begitu saja. Melihat sikap Jongin itu teman-teman Kyungsoo memperkuat dugaan mereka bahwa Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya berteman dengan Jongin.

Esoknya Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang sedang menyendiri di bawah pohon pinggir lapangan. Jongin mengabaikan Kyungsoo, dia tetap memandang ke arah lapangan.

"Jongin…"

"…"

"Kau marah?"

"Pergilah."

"…aku minta maaf ya, teman-temanku kemarin pasti menyinggungmu. Maafkan mereka."

"Tidak perlu."

"…ish, Jongin! Kalau begini berarti benar apa kata mereka! Kau itu dingin sekali! Sombong!"

"Kau ikut-ikutan mengataiku?"

"Ya, karena memang seperti itu kenyataannya."

"Ck, pergilah. Kau hanya membuatku kesal."

Kyungsoo bukannya pergi tapi makin mendekatkan duduknya di sebelah Jongin. Dia mencoba tersenyum dan bicara baik-baik dengan Jongin.

"Jongin…"

"…pergi, Kyungsoo."

"Huh, tidak asyik. Seperti anak kecil saja, dikatai sedikit langsung sakit hati."

"…"

"Aku tahu…kau sebenarnya tidak sombong, buktinya dulu kau selalu tersenyum padaku dan kita berteman. Kau hanya terlalu menutup diri. Orang lain tidak seburuk pikiranmu, tahu. Jangan menganggap dirimu adalah yang terbaik. Orang lain juga adalah yang terbaik di dunia mereka. Karena itulah kita berteman, berkumpul untuk bersatu. Menekan keegoisan kita agar diterima orang lain, juga sebaliknya, belajar menerima orang lain apa adanya. Berteman dengan orang yang sifatnya bermacam-macam itu menyenangkan. Aku yakin kau tidak tahu rasanya, kau pasti tidak punya teman dekat. Kasihan. Manusia itu tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Ehm…apa namanya? Oh, makhluk sosial. Manusia hidup dengan adanya orang lain, tidak bisa sendiri! Lalu bla bla bla bla…

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sungguh lucu. Bagaimana dia bisa berkata sebanyak itu tanpa henti. Dengan raut cemberut karena kesal pada Jongin dia berusaha menasihati. Jongin tahu dia yang salah, semalaman dia berpikir tentang perkataan teman-teman Kyungsoo juga orang lain terhadapnya selama ini. Memang benar dia yang tertutup dan menjauhi orang lain, tidak mau berteman karena menurutnya orang lain tidak pantas. Dia berjanji akan berubah, apalagi dengan Kyungsoo yang begini padanya, Kyungsoo yang berbicara padanya menasihati, Kyungsoo ingin agar Jongin lebih baik 'kan? Oh…Kyungsoo perhatian pada Jongin. Jongin jadi makin menyukainya.

.

.

"Jadi, karena sekarang aku sudah berubah, aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu."

"Jadi, kau tidak ikhlas berubahnya?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Kau meminta balasan."

"Anggap saja ini hadiah setelah perpisahan kita."

"Baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"…hemm, Kyungsoo…"

"Ya?"

"Sampai sekarang kau pasti tidak punya kekasih."

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mengejek. Aku juga belum punya kekasih 'kok."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu…lalu…mm…lalu…"

"Apa Jongin?"

"Lalu…mau jadi kekasihku tidak?"

"…heh?"

"…ya, jadi kekasihku. Mau tidak?"

"…"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita berteman dulu."

"Apa?"

"Mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Kyungsoo mngangguk atas pertanyaan Jongin.

"Aku tidak menginginkan banyak darimu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu dari dekat, tersenyum padamu. Tapi kau akhirnya jadi teman dekatku. Caramu berbicara, tertawa, aku sangat menyukainya. Mungkin kau adalah orang pertama yang kuberikan senyuman waktu sekolah dulu. Kau beruntung, ya? Lalu kau balas tersenyum, senyuman itu…aku kira kau merasa terganggu. Kau pasti merasa aneh denganku yang sombong tapi selalu tersenyum padamu. Tapi walaupun begitu kau mau berteman denganku. Aku belajar, saat kau bilang aku sangat cuek, tidak peduli dengan sekitarku bahkan dirimu yang berbicara panjang lebar di dekatku. Dengan wajah marah yang amat lucu milikmu. Aku mendengarnya Kyungsoo, menyimpannya baik-baik dalam hati dan pikiranku agar aku bisa berubah. Agar aku bisa menjadi orang yang lebih…apa namanya? Oh, makhluk sosial! Hahaha…"

"…"

"Kyungsoo, kau dengar, 'kan?"

"…ya…"

"Jadi, setelah kita lulus aku pindah ke Jepang. Mungkin dengan suasana yang berbeda aku bisa menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan lebih cepat. Aku selalu mengingatmu di sana. Hanya dengan memikirkanmu aku sudah bisa banyak tersenyum. Dan kau lihat sekarang, 'kan? Kim Jongin yang dulu tidak akan banyak tersenyum, tertawa dan bicara sangat banyak seperti saat ini."

Kyungsoo hanya diam, mengedipkan mata beberapa kali mencoba mencerna semua yang dikatakan pria tampan di hadapannya.

"Jongin…"

"hem?"

"Benarkah semua yang kau katakan?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum, "saat aku bercerita pada Ibu, dia bilang bahwa aku harus menjadikan seseorang bernama Kyungsoo itu jadi kekasihku. Saat aku tanya kenapa, Ibu bilang aku harus mencari tahu sendiri. Dan sekarang aku sudah tahu kenapa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan Jongin bisa sampai seperti saat ini. Apa Jongin terbentur saat di Jepang? Dia bingung, tak pernah dipikirkannya perkataan Jongin barusan. Dia bingung, bingung. Dia akan memikirkannya beberapa hari ke depan. Mungkin dia hanya bisa berteman dengan Jongin? Atau…membalas cinta Jongin juga tidak buruk sepertinya.

.

.

END

.

.

My Room, Fri, 2014, Feb 28, 02.00 AM

Ahhh…aku rindu tempat ini. Inginnya setiap hari membuat cerita. Tapi tak ada ide bagus yang bisa diceritakan. Sudah kupaksakan, dan saat mengetiknya sedikit, kuhapus lagi. Sungguh jelek kalau dipaksa. Jadi aku menunggu sampai mendapat ide. Mungkin cerita ini terlalu sederhana, terlalu ringan, aku merasakannya. Tapi aku menyukainya.

Bulan Februari akan berakhir, aku tidak ingin melewatkannya tanpa satu kalipun aku membuat cerita di dalamnya. Jadi dengan dipaksa sedikit, hanya sedikit, aku menulis ini. Lagipula ada lagu dengan judul yang sama dengan judul yang seperti cerita ini. Sedikit beracuan pada lagu itu membuat cerita ini. Aku sangat sangat sangat suka lagunya. Sangat remaja, sangat ringan, sederhana, sama seperti ceritaku, menurutku. Hahahaha.

Sepanjang menulis aku hanya mendengar lagu itu, kalian juga dengarkan, ya. Tidak mungkin tidak tahu lagu itu milik siapa. Soal akhir cerita yang menggantung, Kyungsoo yang bingung, itu juga karena aku yang bingung, jadi juga kubuat Kyungsoo bingung. Awalnya ingin mereka pacaran lalu menikah lalu punya anak lalu jadi tua dan seterusnya. Tapi aku hanya mengikuti alur ceritanya. Tidak kubuat-buat semauku. Dan ini adalah akhir yang sudah sangat alami. Seolah-olah, kalau nyata pun, ini adalah akhirnya. Kyungsoo juga butuh berpikir, 'kan? Mungkin juga efek lagu yang kudengarkan ini, selalu berulang walaupun aku berhenti mengetik karena memikirkan kelanjutan cerita. Jadi…yang penting aku suka. Aku suka ceritaku, aku suka lagunya, aku suka jariku yang mengetik jalan cerita yang memang seperti sudah seharusnya, dan aku suka kalian.

Ohh…aku bicara sangat amat banyak.

.

.

Tapi aku tetap merasa terlalu sederhana, ah ini karena lagunya.


End file.
